


Blind Shot

by FablesRose



Category: Leverage
Genre: Blind Date, Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Mistaken Identity, look this guy needs more content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FablesRose/pseuds/FablesRose
Summary: On a blind date, you meet Eliot Spencer, who is not, in fact, your date.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Blind Shot

Late. Why does it always start this way? Blind date, set up from a friend, local bar, and who ever this guy is, he’s late.

Fifteen minutes turned into thirty, thirty into forty. I checked my phone once more to see that he was an hour late without any word. Of course I can trust my best friend, someone who didn’t give me this guy’s name, or even what he looked like. I’m just supposed to expect him to show up.

“Tequila shot, please. Lime.”

The bartender smiled at me, she was always nice, “You got it sis.”

I swirled the drink before taking a sip. The bar stool was looking pretty empty next to me. I checked the time again, twenty more minutes and then I would head home, give this guy over an hour to show his face, any longer than that and he wasn’t even worth the opportunity for the drink.

“Hey sweetheart.” I heard the scrape of the bar stool as a gruff voice addressed me.

I turned to see a guy sit next to me. His hair was long, but beautifully taken care of. He had a charming smile that was contagious.

Oh dear, he was hot.

“Uh, hi,” I tucked some hair behind my ear, “Are, uh, you… You’re.” Oh gosh I couldn’t even ask if he was my blind date or if he just wanted to talk to me. Which doesn’t happen very often, mind you.

His smile widened which made me more flustered, “Yeah, you mind if I get a beer? Or should we match?”

I laughed, “No, not at all,” I don’t think I’ve ever been on a date with a guy on this guy’s level.

He raised his beer towards me, “Eliot.”

I tapped my glass against it, “Y/n.”

Maybe I should trust them more often.

He has a southern charm, but with every topic that came up he had more insight than expected from a country boy. How the heck did they find this guy? And why did he agree to go out with me? This guy is out of my league, miles above what I initially thought when he introduced himself.

One thing I did start to notice as the time ticked by was where his eyes were. He was completely polite which almost made me doubt even more when his eyes would drift over my shoulder. Always when I wasn’t quite looking.

“Something interesting back there Eliot?” I took a sip of my shot, I think I was on my third at this point but I wasn’t sure.

He startled to look at me, unaware that I had noticed, “Uh, not particularly now that the guy eyeing you like a piece of meat wisely decided to leave.”

I raised my eyebrow at him, “Oh, well I guess I should thank you for being my company then.”

He smiled, “No need sweetheart.”

I took another sip with a smile when my phone buzzed on the counter.

_**BFF:** Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! John got lost and then gave up trying to meet you. I’ll make it up to you I swear!_

“Somethin’ wrong?”

I didn’t realize I was frowning until he said something, I sighed before putting my phone down, not replying to their text, “Not particularly, other than I just found out that you are in fact, not my blind date.”

“I’m sorry for the intrusion, I hope I didn’t scare him off,” he said, though his smile told me a different story.

I laughed, “No need cowboy. Any guy who can’t find the local bar and then gives up is not worth my time.”

He lifted his beer, “I’ll drink to that.”

We tapped our drinks together and took a big gulp which had me finishing my shot. I could feel myself getting buzzed so I flipped the glass upside down to show I was done.

It was Eliot’s turn to check his phone, “Duty calls.”

“Work?”

He nodded, “yeah.”

“Pretty late for that.”

He sighed, as he stood, “It’s kind of a 'round-the-clock thing.”

I quickly grabbed his hand for a second so he wouldn’t leave right away. I wrote my number down on a napkin and handed it to him, “You should tell me about it sometime.”

He smiled and carefully folded it into his pocket. As he walked past me he said his goodbyes, “See you around sweetheart.”

I checked the time once more to see that it was late and a fine time for myself to head home. I paid my tab, gathered my jacket that I had shed at some point in the night and grabbed my phone before walking out the door. The night was relatively warm and quiet, but I couldn’t help thinking of Eliot’s arm wrapped around me keeping me warm and his voice filling the silence. My apartment wasn’t too far from the bar, so I didn’t bother hailing a cab.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_**Unknown Number:** Hey, its Eliot. Text me that you got home okay._

I smiled and added his number, replying an affirmative that I would. My phone buzzed again, but this time it was a phone call that I answered.

“Oh, you are so lucky I’m not coming over to kick your butt! You’re never setting up a blind date for me again!”


End file.
